


Quiet Days

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Hope has an unusually quiet day, causing Carli to worry and Kelley just going with the flow.





	

Kelley looked down at Hope as the woman crawled up onto the couch with her. Hope buried her face in Kelley’s stomach, dropping her arms to the woman’s sides. Kelley just moved one hand and started massaging the woman’s scalp. 

Some days, Hope would get like this. There was no real reason, just a day where she felt too much. She’d barely speak and Kelley just knew to go along with it. So, she kept munching away on her popcorn while Hope laid on her, trying to quell the impending storm threatening to consume her. 

Kelley was the much more laid back one when it came to Hope’s bad days. Carli, on the other hand, was like adding a cold front to the mix and creating a supercell. So, when Carli walked in and saw Hope nearly asleep on Kelley, Kelley immediately shot her a look; Carli just sighed and walked over to them. Sitting next to Kelley, she carefully rubbed Hope’s shoulder, trying to be extra careful of overly sensitive spots.

Carli looked over to Kelley once Hope’s soft snores could be heard; Kelley just shrugged in return.

“I have no clue, she just came in and crawled up here.”

“You didn’t ask?”

“No, she doesn’t like to be asked when she’s like this. She just needs some love and affection and she’ll be ok,” Kelley whispered back, looping her other arm around Carli’s shoulders. 

“What if she’s not?”

“When has she ever not been?”

“I just don’t like it when she doesn’t let us in.”

“Like you let us in all the time?” Kelley asked, raising an eyebrow and Carli sighed. 

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“I’m right here you know,” Hope said softly.

“What’s going on babe?” Carli asked running a hand through Hope’s hair. Hope hummed softly letting her eyes drift back shut, without answering Carli.

“Let her be,” Kelley said, focusing back on the TV. Sometimes, they just needed the others to be there, to support them without having to know all the details of what was wrong. Sometimes, they couldn’t express what was wrong and that was alright. They just had to trust that it would be ok. 

“We love you Hope.” 

“Love you too.” Hope yawned.

x-x-x

Carli knew that Hope wasn’t feeling her best. The other woman had barely spoken; Carli tried to keep busy to distract herself so she wouldn’t try to pry. So, when Hope walked up behind her as she was making dinner and wrapped her arms tightly around her, Carli couldn’t help but smile and tilt her head back to kiss her.

“I’m making a chicken salad for dinner.”

“Why don’t make some bacon and hard boiled eggs and we’ll make it a chicken cobb salad instead.” Hope offered.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Carli smiled. 

“Good, because your idea of a salad is lettuce.”

“The rest of it takes work.”

“I’ll do the work this time.” Hope kissed Carli’s temple before pulling what she’d need out of the fridge. The two worked around each other seamlessly, like the countless other times they had before.

“Where’d Kell get off to?” Carli asked and Hope chuckled.

“She’s snoring on the couch. Apparently, watching her Stanford boys struggle to win put her right to bed.”

“You really going to keep picking on her for that loss?”

“That wasn’t a loss Carli; that was a whupping, and yes I am.”

“You do realize when you guys lose to them again, she’s going to be a million times worse, right?”

“I do, but it’s worth it.” Hope smiled kissing Carli. Carli just rolled her eyes as she started tossing the salad together. They grabbed some forks and joined Kelley in the living room again.

“Kell, time for dinner,” Carli said ruffling Kelley’s hair.

“No.” Kelley whined burying herself into the couch further.

“Come on Kell,” Carli tried again, this time kissing Kelley’s jaw.

“Tired.”

“We made bacon,” Hope said smirking as Kelley opened her eyes.

“Aw, you ruined it by putting lettuce on it!” Kelley cried making the other two laugh. Hope wormed her way behind Kelley, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and kissing her temple.

“Come on, there's chicken and bacon and egg and lots of ranch to cover the lettuce.” She promised.

“There's still veggies touching my bacon,” Kelley grumbled as she took the fork full of food Carli offered her. 

“Yes but you wanna be the best and be healthy, right?”

“I’m healthy!” Kelley gasped making Carli laugh.

“Only because we force you to be healthy.” 

“Not true!”

“Kelley, who had to take your poptart away and make you eat yogurt this morning?” Carli asked and Kelley pouted.

“I still can’t believe you threw it out.”

“It’s all sugar.”

“I can handle it!”

“We had practice.”

“I needed a bump.” Kelley glared at Carli and Hope lifted another fork of food up to the small defender's mouth. Kelley gladly took it while still glaring at Carli, munching loudly on the crisp veggies.

“You would’ve been dragging half way through and then you’d’ve gotten whiney and I can't handle whiney Kelley in the middle of practice.”

“Oh, so it’s all about Carli now?” Kelley asked and Hope pinched her leg.

“Don’t go there.”

“Did you like your yogurt?” Carli asked smugly.

“That’s not the point.”

“I made it special for you, with strawberries and raspberries an—”

“Not the point!” Kelley pouted.

“Shut up Kell and enjoy your dinner,” Carli smirked, leaning over and kissing the pouting woman. Hope just shook her head, no matter what, her girls always knew how to make her feel better, even if they did it in the most roundabout ways. She wrapped her arms tightly around Kelley, pulling Carli in closer. She kissed the top of both of their heads. Sure today was just one of those days that included a weird mood, but her girls knew how to make it better without even trying. She loved them for that.

“You two are dorks.”

“Oh shut up, Hope. You’re the biggest nerd here,” Carli said and Kelley chuckled.

“Says Nardly,” Kelley said, trying to hide her smile as Hope choked on her own forkful of salad.

“Watch it munchkin, I could eat you for breakfast.”

“You have before and I’m sure you’ll do it again.” Kelley smirked and Carli sighed but chuckled as she shook her head.

“Love you too Kell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't we all have these days? I seriously need one of these days.[ Prompt me](http://jessi-08.tumblr.com/ask) to keep my mind off my shit school grades?


End file.
